onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Governo Mondiale
Il governo mondiale (世界政府, Sekai Seifu) è un'organizzazione politica e l'antagonista principale della serie. È formato da più di 170 nazioni di tutto il mondo. Le nazioni appartenenti restano autonome, gestendo come vogliono i loro affari interni (anche se il governo ogni tanto interviene), ma cooperano con il governo mondiale nelle più importanti relazioni internazionali. I loro ideali sono sconosciuti ma qualsiasi cosa facciano viene considerato giusto. Non tutti approvano le loro azioni e ci sono persone come Monkey D. Dragon che lo combattono. Seguono la cosiddetta giustizia assoluta e vivono nella sacra terra di Marijoa, governata dai cinque astri di saggezza, la massima autorità mondiale. Hanno paura di perdere il loro potere e il governo mondiale deve mantenere l'equilibrio delle tre grandi potenze per non cadere. A prima vista sembra che il governo mondiale operi per mantenere l'ordine a beneficio di tutti, rendendo il mondo un posto sicuro per chiunque. La Marina perseguita i criminali che attaccano le persone innocenti, proteggewndo le persone di ognuno degli stati membri. La realtà, sconosciuta alla maggior parte dei cittadini e dei leader delle nazioni, è che le azioni del governo mondiale sono spesso basate sulla corruzione e su motivi discutibili. Spesso quando un evento mondiale li coinvolge direttamente esso nasconde la verità, ignorando i diritti della gente usando la "giustizia" come scusa per perseguire i propri interessi. Le persone che diventano nemiche del governo mondiale sono perseguitate senza pietà e condannate assieme a chiunque rimanga coinvolto con loro, come se siano destinate ad assaggiare la furia del governo mondiale. In particolare Nico Robin ha passato tutta la vita a fuggire dal governo mondiale, e tutti coloro che l'hanno conosciuta l'hanno subito respinta per via della taglia sulla sua testa, o si sono ritrovati a loro volta attaccati dalla Marina che era sulle tracce di Robin. La cpacità del governo mondiale di rilasciare informazioni su qualsiasi cosa desiderino spesso porta a renderli capaci di nascondere la verità e portare la gente a credere quello che vogliono. Qualsiasi nazione cerchi di ospitare e proteggere dei criminali è a rischio dell'intervento repressivo del governo. For the most part, the important role they have in maintaining world stability far outweighs the corruption they often display though this is changing as more people are beginning to question whether what the World Government is doing is right. Sengoku recentemente ha scoperto questo quando, dopo l'evasione di massa di molti criminali di livello sei, gli è stato detto di tenere segreta questa cosa, e solo perchè non volevano che la gente sapesse che queste pericolosissime persone fossero a piede libero. Questo significa che la Marina non può spiccare mandati d'arresto, rendendo più difficile la cattura perchè non può contare sulle taglie come stimolo alla cattura né può ricevere informazionisui loro spostamenti. La maggior parte dei membri del governo sembra soffrire di paranoia, dato che sembrano dare autorità alle persone con molta riluttanza. In ogni caso questa paranoia anche se marcata può essere raggirata, come quando Spandam manipola i cinque astri di saggezza. Inoltre, in base a quanto detto da Wapol secondo il quale il cambio di tipo di governo dell'isola di Drum avrebbe infastidito il governo, sembrerebbe che essi si aspettano qualcosa dai governatori e dai re. Il governo mondiale può essere descritto come totalitario dato che cercano in ogni modo di assicurarsi di restare al potere, compreso l'eliminazione di qualsiasi fonte di potere che potrebbe diventare più grande della loro. Cultura Il governo mondiale ha un tema religioso e sacro. Marijoa è chiamata "terra sacra", il luogo in cui vivono i cinque astri di saggezza è chiamato "santuario", i nobili mondiali hanno la parola "santo" davanti al nome. Inoltre la struttura di Impel Down è basata sull'inferno della Divina Commedia. Storia passata del governo mondiale Cento anni del grande vuoto 800 anni fa, i re di venti nazioni si allearono, e usarono la loro forza per rovesciare il regno antico. Dopodichè vietarono lo studio dei Poignee Griffe e si insediarono a Marijoa. Epoca dei pirati In 1500 AOS, il re dei pirati Gol D. Roger si consegnò spontaneamente al governo mondiale anche se essi dissero di averlo catturato e lo giustiziarono pubblicamente. La sua morte tuttavia diede inizio alla grande era della pirateria. Buster Call Nel 1502 AOS, il governo mondiale ordinò un Buster Call per radere al suolo Ohara. Accusarono gli studiosi di cercare di ricreare l'arma ancestrale Pluton e diffusero quetsa menzogna quando in realtà loro non si erano mai interessati a quell'arma. Nico Robin fu l'unica a sopravvivere e fu odiata dal mondo, ingannato, che credeva che lei li avrebbe uccisi tutti. Nico Robin è cresciuta odiando il governo mondiale ed è intenzionata a scoprire cosa è accaduto durante i cento anni del grande vuoto. La missione di Lucci 15 anni fa un piccolo regno di cui non viene detto il nome fu assaltato dai pirati. 500 guardie reali furono prese in ostaggio nel tentativo di costringere il re ad abdicare in favore del capitano dei pirati. Il governo mondiale mandò un tredicenne a risolvere la faccenda. Il ragazzo uccise le guardie reali, colpevoli di essere state deboli, successivamente uccise il capitano dei pirati. Il piano di Spandam 12 anni fa Spandam raggirò i cinque astri di saggezza e li convinse a rinunciare all'idea di impedire la ricostruzione delle armi ancestrali e al contrario di utilizzarle per debellare definitivamente la pirateria. In realtà il piano di Spandam era quello di rovesciare il governo e di diventare il nuovo re del mondo. Dragon 6 anni fa, Monkey D. Dragon ha cominciato la sua ribellione contro il governo. Il consiglio dei re si riunì per discutere le sue azioni. Storia recente del governo mondiale Saga del capitano Morgan I soldati della Marina lascia liberi Rufy e Zoro per gratitudine per aver sconfitto Morgan, e permettono a Coby di entrare in Marina. Saga di Don Krieg Il luogotenente Fullbody è attaccato da Sanji dopo aver messo una mosca nella zuppa preparata da Sanji. Se ne va dopo che il prigioniero che aveva catturato fugge con la sua nave. Dopo di questo il membro della flotta dei sette Drakul Mihawk si presenta al Baratie. Sconfigge facilmente Roronoa Zoro e distrugge la nave di Krieg. Saga di Arlong Dopo che Luffy ha sconfitto Arlong il governo mondiale comincia a considerarlo una minaccia e mette sulla sua testa una taglia di 30.000.000 berry. Questo accade perchè Nezumi (sconfitto dalla ciurma) ce l'ha con lui, così avvisa il governo della sua vittoria contro l'uomo-pesce. Loguetown Arc The Straw Hats escape from Smoker and Tashigi while Luffy is saved by Dragon. Smoker decides to chase after Luffy and his crew with Tashigi. Drum Island Arc When Monkey D. Rufy gained the upper hand in the fight against Wapol, the latter warned Luffy that if he defeats him, the World Government will not tolerate it. Luffy, however took no notice of his fearful babbling, and knocked him out of Drum Kingdom. Arabasta Arc After the Arabasta incident, the World Government acted swiftly to cover up the fact that Crocodile had in fact been defeated by a pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. The credit was given to Captain Smoker, along with a promotion and a medal. Smoker, knowing the truth, disapproved. Crocodile was stripped of his title and imprisoned. The Government seemed to take the defeat of a Shichibukai very seriously as the Marines raised Luffy's bounty to 100,000,000 berry and gave Roronoa Zoro a bounty of 60,000,000 berry, despite the fact that they had actually done the Government a favor, though without the intention. Jaya Arc The World Government became greatly alerted when they heard the news that Shanks was planning to meet Whitebeard, fearing a combined power would become a bigger threat and ordered the Marines to prevent them from meeting each other. Meanwhile there was a meeting of the Shichibukai to discuss Crocodile's replacement. Kuma, Doflamingo and later Mihawk showed up, Laffite made an appearance to nominate Blackbeard to become a new Shichibukai. Longring Longland Island Arc At the Marine HQ, the Marines were panicking about Aokiji being gone and contacted the Gorousei. The Gorousei were not happy with Aokiji's rash behavior and labeled him one of the strongest men in the Marines and remarked that he needed to be careful with his rank. Water 7 Arc CP9 took Nico Robin into custody. Enies Lobby Arc The Straw Hats defeated the entire CP9 organization and rescued Nico Robin, a criminal wanted by the Government for 20 years. The Buster Call, initiated by Spandam, destroyed Enies Lobby without eliminating the Straw Hats and their allies causing the World Government to suffer a complete defeat. Post-Enies Lobby Arc After their massive and spectacular failure at Enies Lobby, the Government deemed the Straw Hats a serious threat, raising the bounties of the entire Straw Hat crew, and released a heavily altered version of the events to the public, blaming the Straw Hats for destroying the island, which had actually been done by the Marines' Buster Call. After the arc Luffy's bounty was raised to 300,000,000, and Zoro's bounty was raised to 120,000,000. Thriller Bark Arc After the Banaro Incident, Blackbeard became an official Shichibukai. Gecko Moria, one of the Shichibukai ruled the island on his ship, Thriller Bark. The Government was aware that the Straw Hat Pirates were heading to Fishman Island and Thriller Bark would be in the way. After Moria was defeated, the Government was afraid that the news of Moria's defeat would cause another global uproar and therefore ordered Kuma to kill everyone on Thriller Bark. Even with Moria defeated, they hoped that he would still be able to keep his position. Sabaody Archipelago Arc Following Luffy's attack on a Tenryuubito, they dispatch Admiral Kizaru to deal with them. Impel Down Arc Luffy has tarnished Impel Down's reputation by becoming the first to break into the prison and lead the first mass breakout in history. Security Forces The World Government also operates a number of groups and organizations that protect the citizens of the world on a global scale. Government Members All over the world there are over 170 countries that are members of the World Government. Within their own territory all these members have their own sovereign government that rules over its people. However in the large World Government itself those leaders are treated as equals and each have a seat within it. Among these member countries, not all are of the same kind. Some are really large countries with kings as their leaders, while others are simply big cities that are governed by mayors. Kingdoms * Arabasta * Ilusia * Drum * Goa Cities * Water 7 The Three Great Powers The Three Great Powers (三大勢力, San Dai Seiryoku), composed of the Marines, the Shichibukai, and the Yonkou are the three greatest military forces on the oceans, and their relations are very vital to the World Government. The Three Powers exist in a delicate balance, not all the details of which are known. It is however known that only the other two organizations are equivalent to the Yonkou. Considering that these organizations are stated to be a balance and the fact that the loss of Crocodile threatened the balance, it is likely they are roughly equivalent in strength. The Gorousei fear that if this balance gets disrupted, the world itself could fall apart, and the balance itself appears to be very fragile as the lose of even one key member (such as a Shichibukai) can throw off the balance. This is why the defeat of Crocodile was so distressing to them, the loss of such a powerful ally in such a public manner tips the balance away from the Shichibukai and in turn the Marines, leaving them with less force to counter the threat of the Yonkou and making people question their power. One additional worry is that only the Marines are fully under the control of the World Government. The Shichibukai often follow orders on a whim if at all and the Yonkou are entirely outside of the World Government's control. The Shichibukai and the Marines have entered war with the Whitebeard Pirates, this being the first known instance where any of the powers go into full-out conflict with one another. When Kaidou tried to attack Whitebeard, Shanks intercepted him, causing a dispute between Yonkou. After Whitebeard's death, the balance has collapsed, and the world has entered chaos, contrary to the belief of the great pirate's death would bring peace. Currently, the Yonkou have lost one of their ranks (Whitebeard), and the Shichibukai have lost 3 - Jinbei and Blackbeard resigned their positions (for different reasons: Jinbei because he opposed the war against Whitebeard and switched sides, and Blackbeard because he only wanted it to get into Impel Down and free several prisoners on Level 6), and Gecko Moria was deemed "too weak" to retain his title.